Technical Field
The disclosure is related to display technology field, and more particular to a display module and a display device having the display module.
Related Art
Currently, with increasing quality requirement on mart mobile phones, and tablets (Pad) etc., display modules having features of narrow borders or high screen-to-body ratio have become main streams for the design on these products.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view of a display device of the prior art. Refer to FIG. 1, the display device comprises a display module 110, a backlight module 120 disposed oppositely to the display module 110, and a frame 130 for securing the display module 110 and the backlight module 120 together. The display module comprises a display panel 111 and a cover 112. The display panel 111 comprises a black baffle frame 113. The black baffle frame 113 defines a display region on the display panel 111. The cover 112 is disposed on the display panel 111, and the side portion of the cover 112 is disposed on the black baffle frame 113. It is seen from FIG. 1 that in the design of the current display module the black baffle frame defining a display region on the display panel is necessary. However, the existence of the black baffle frame results in increase of the border of the display module and decrease of the screen-to-body ratio of the display module.